Minuettes
by nvzblgrrl
Summary: Little stories involving Brook and the odd writing prompt that catches my eye.
1. Brook Meets The Plaid Girl

Prompt: Write a scenario where you and your favorite fictional character meet accidentally.

Brook was walking down the streets of what appeared to be an art district in the city that the Sunny had made port at just that morning, twirling his cane absently as he scoped the street for a café that was sufficiently populated by attractive women. The pity about art districts, Brook had decided, was that it was very rare for the models to live alongside the artists. If they had, he wouldn't be having so much trouble locating a beautiful woman to flirt with this fine Saturday. It seemed that the only people about were young males with horrendous posture and questionable grooming skills and rather androgynous individuals that could easily be male or female. Brook dared not ask of panties of these figures; he had received quite a bad shock when his world tour had taken him to Moroiro Island and he had posed the eternal question to the seeming ladies there.

But that was not important now, as a young woman with wire frame glasses and a lion's mane of brown hair had just entered his line of sight. She was wearing a conservative pair of Capri pants and a green and blue plaid scarf in what was middle heat levels but that wasn't much dissuasion for a true connoisseur of fine women. Brook adjusted his speed from a leisurely walk to a quick trot, his long legs eating up the distance in seconds. She didn't seem to acknowledge his presence immediately, which was sort of odd, though she did offer up a flat expression worthy of Robin-san as she gave him several once-overs, as if she was just missing the one factor that would explain a nine foot tall skeleton walking around of its own volition.

After a minute of silence Brook asked her if he could see her panties. She complied partially, lifting up the hem of her t-shirt and pulling down the waist of her pants just enough to offer up a peek of… a pair of green and blue plaid boxer shorts that matched her scarf. Brook couldn't help but face fault, falling to the ground with a loud clatter of bones. A success that was at the same time a disappointing failure. Boxer shorts… Why would a young woman wear boxer shorts?

Brook arrived at the ship later around noon, his expression chagrined and shadowed, he shoveled his lunch down mechanically. When Luffy had asked him what was the matter, because a quiet Brook was not a normal Brook, all he would say was that a girl had shown him boxer shorts. Laying in his bunk that night, Brook reconciled the idea of women's boxer shorts with the rationale that the girl **did look good in that green and blue plaid.**


	2. Brook Meets The Author

Pretend your favorite book character or comic book character came to life for a day.

D woke up as she normally did on the weekends; at 7:30ish and feeling well rested, content to while away the day watching old animated movies and eating copious amounts of extra butter popcorn. Instead of going downstairs for breakfast immediately upon waking, D stayed in her room, flipping through some old Shonen Jumps as her music player shuffled through her rather bizarre collection of music.

She stuck to the One Piece sections, a personal favorite, and avoided the various Yugi-oh spin-offs like diseased road kill, listening for the conspicuous silence that followed the departure of both the step-mother and half-sister from the house.

Suddenly, an afroed skeleton dressed in what would have been 18th century formal evening wear aside from a pair of floral print pants and a huge feather boa stepped out of the closet. They stared at each other for a long minute, the silence only serving to heighten the awkwardness of the situation. D finally tore her eyes away from the rather interesting unusual sight, shifting her focus back on her manga. "Back in the closet, hallucination-san." The skeleton began turning back to the closet, before pausing. "Uhm, young lady."

Dark eyes flicked up from their pretend reading. "Yes, Brook-san?" Brook was facing her again, with what looked like a very confused expression playing across his skull. "Wouldn't I know if I was a hallucination or not? Because I am fairly certain that I am real." The girl shrugged, not quite willing to enter a philosophical conversation on the nature of the reality with a fictional rock star pirate skeleton whose main preoccupation was with women's underwear just yet. "Why else would the Soul King be coming out of my closet? Unless Luffy decided to go explore Narnia or Monstropolis and everyone got separated in the resultant chaos, I wouldn't believe it. It sounds like a poorly written fan fiction, having a fictitious character walk into your room on a lazy weekend when you are in a state of dishabille. And don't look at me like that, I didn't say I was naked."

Brook whipped his head to the left, trying not to stare too hard at the girl. He quietly coughed into his fist, feeling, for the first time in what seemed like forever, out of place and somewhat awkward. "'Fictitious', you say? I've always thought of myself as being a rather straight-forward person…" Brook turned his empty eye sockets towards D once more. "And on that note, young lady, may I please see your panties?"

The Shonen Jump flew into his face like a startled pheasant, earning the gentleman skeleton nothing more than a mouthful of newsprint.


	3. Brook Gets Mobbed By Cats

Prompt - Cats. Deal with it.

The sun peeked over the horizon, illuminating the ship of the Rumbar Pirates with it's gentle morning rays. Mizuta Madaisuke lay in his hammock with one eye open and trained on the door, wearing a mischievous grin. As soon as he heard Brook's footsteps in the hallway, he would hide behind the door and jump out at Brook as he began his morning tune, hopefully causing the first mate to produce a much more entertaining noise.

But there was no sound from the hallway, even as the sun rose high enough to poor through portholes and everyone around him woke from their dreams on their own time. Naturally, everyone was confused because there was no such thing as a morning without the 'Black Handkerchief of Happiness', though many wished that there was. Something was up.

The captain was dragged out of bed and sent to deal with the situation. Pausing in front of the door to Brook's quarters, Yorki looked up at the spot where his fuzzy brain believed the narrator should be. "Wait, doesn't the captain give the orders and send people to deal with stuff?" The narrator declined an answer and Yorki decided to get back to checking on Brook. As the door opened, the pirate captain had to smother a burst of laughter.

Brook lay face up on his bed, unable to move for the quantity and placement of cats sitting on him, one of which was parked on his face. He tried to turn his face towards the door, but the cat sitting on his head wouldn't permit him more than a few degrees of rotation. Brook's voice was a complete deadpan as he said "Help." Unable to deal with the combined hilariousness and cuteness of the situation, Yorki fell to the floor laughing as a couple of cats disengaged themselves from Brook to investigate the newcomer.


End file.
